Benny Weir
Benny Weir is Ethan's loud and goofy best friend and Krista Lair's crush and best friend. He often gets into trouble with his antics. It's his second year in Whitechapel High, making him a Sophomore along with Ethan,Krista, Rory, Sharidan and lisa Personality Profile Benny has been Ethan's louder, goofier best friend since they were both six years old. While he is just as brave and strategically clever as his friend, Benny admits that in his case it only applies to video games just like Krista. Benny's dream is to one day make it big as a sorcerer or wizard, paranormal expert, and babe magnet. He and Ethan understand each other better than anyone else, although Benny is more funny and outspoken than Ethan while Ethan is the more sarcastic one. He is girl-crazy, especially about Krista and frequently drags Ethan into his schemes, getting them both in trouble. Despite that, Benny is a genuine friend to Ethan and is always ready to go on another adventure. He is similar to Ethan, book-smart with an encyclopedic knowledge of science fiction, comic books and video games. Benny is girl-crazy and also a spellmaster who can cast magic spells. Benny often struggles with how to most effectively use magic but practices daily to improve. He is closest to Ethan. Background Movie He discovers that he is a spellmaster right before the Dusk III: Unbittten advance screening when his grandma him a spellbook and Ethan some daggers. He is similar to Ethan, being geeky and book-smart. He discovers that he is a spellmaster and can cast spells, although his magic usually goes awry. Season 1 Benny continues his freshman year. Season 2 his skills as a Spellmaster while surviving typical High School challanges. season 3 benny must face the challenge of having lisa move to his house as well as having to cope with lisa as his babysister. Also, his relationship with Krista has grown even more. Abilities As a Spellmaster, Benny can cast spells, and make potions, his skills with however are mostly hit and miss, as such a large number of his attempts don't work the way they should, for instance he once accidentally turned Ethan into a werewolf. His skills with Potion making is shown to be better, as they normally work. However he is generally best with simple magic. However in season two, following a lot of practice he gets better at magic, master more complex spells such as eraseing memories, or knocking others out. He also posses the ability to sense other spells, for instance he could sense that the cheerleading chant was actually a spell. Relationships Ethan Go see: Benthan Benny and Ethan have been best pals for as long as they can remember. They are two geeks who are in High School including Rory. Krista Go see: Brista Benny has feelings for Krista than he has ever had for any other girl. They are best friends. He has had a crush on her since the movie. In Season 2, the bond between the both of them becomes stronger and they even go on what Krista considers a "friendly" date. Sarah Go see: Barah Benny considers Sarah as highly attractive or simply "Hot" although Benny seems slightly interested in her, he doesn't consider her as his "Soul-Mate" however Krista is his real main love interest on the show. Sarah and Benny maintain a friendship throughout the show also because Benny knows Ethan is interested in her. Rory Go see: Ronny Rory is Benny and Ethan's best friend. No matter how geeky Rory can be he is always the geek other geeks call a geek. Erica Go see: Bennica Erica doesn't appear to have feelings for Benny due to him being unpopular, though she prefers him to his best friend, Ethan Morgan. Katniss Go see: Kenny Katniss is strict towards Benny and threatens to kill him if he touchs Krista. Benny is afraid of Katniss and chooses to interact with Krista more when she isn't around. Sharidan Go see: Baridan Sharidan scares Benny alot because of her power of fire and tells him that she'll burn him. Sharidan also tells Benny to backoff when he flirts with her or Krista. LISA go see: Benisa lisa and benny share a good friendship. she help benny pratice his spell as well as protecting him against the supernatural in the exchange of refudge in the weir residence. it is highly hinted that benny has a crush on her Trivia *His favorite type of coffee is a half-caff low fat latte mocha chino no foam and a half-caff low fat latte mocha chino . *He used to be afraid of robots when he was six. *He had/has a crush on Catwomen *he fed erica his blood to ease her hunger *benny revealed that he like having a female room-mate through later,he found it difficult to cope with Category:Main Characters Category:Main Character Category:Male Character Category:Spellmasters Category:Krista Category:Teens Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1 Category:Students Category:Benny Category:Rory Category:Ethan Category:Jocks